


Predatory Instinct

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More playing with headcanons; this time about Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predatory Instinct

Land was so… strange.

It was so heavy. Heavy was a good way to put it. There was so much thought to be put into everything; every step and syllable had to be perfectly planned and executed like some kind of war-maneuver.

A white shirt and pair of old jeans were folded and placed under a broken dock.

There was a grey-skinned figure trudging out into the waves, black shorts on the lower half of his body. He walked until he could feel sand shifting wetly beneath his feet, and then let the current pull him down into the undertow. The water billowed under him, dragging him into a pulling current and then one, two three!

The dropoff; where the shore ended and open sea began. The specks over his skin (dubbed “freckles” by a certain red-sweater) flickered, along with the lines of fins and a faint glimmer from the white eyes that saw crystal clear underwater. A kick, and he tumbled down into blackening water. He rolled, he darted, he eased through all manner of underwater acrobatics with the half closed eyes of a content beast before his fins flared again. He stopped, drifting slightly with his jaw hanging gently open now. Movement.

There was movement.

Part of him dismissed it, figuring it some fauna conjured into the bubbles but…

That primal part of him, the predator, the fanged and furious section of his brain kicked into high gear.

Prey.

It was prey.

His body tensed, his smile cruel and his eyes narrow. He spent so many hours, up on land, playing the fool, playing dumb. But now…

He was home, he was in his element. There was no plotting and planning and treading lightly. There was no solid ground under his feet there was nothing; just open ocean and a burning desire to attack and live again.

His movements were languid, sharklike and smooth. A flicker of something, and he attacked yet again, sinking his teeth deep into the squirming little things and shaking hard once. He needlessly wiped his mouth as the flailing and shuddering form drifted farther down into the blackness…

He glanced up through dark water, and ground his canines together.

It was time to go.

Kankri was there when he surfaced and swam to shore. He grinned half-heartedly. at the grumpy sigh he recieved as he shook his head, tapping lightly on one side to make sure the water didn’t settle.

_What were you d9ing d9wn there?_

Cronus swallowed thickly.

_…Svwimmin kan. Just svwimmin._


End file.
